counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Docks
| Scenario = Hostage rescue |Creator(s) = Justin DeJong | First appearance = BETA 2.0 | Last appearance = BETA 6.8 }}The Docks'The entity data of the map includes the full name of the map which is ''The Docks (cs_docks') was an official hostage rescue map in the ''Counter-Strike Beta. Overview The Docks was one of the most popular hostage rescue maps during its time. The map has several routes for both the Terrorists the Counter-Terrorists to choose from, and it is generally a very balanced map. Its size makes it a good fit for large public servers. The exact reasons for its removal are unknown, though it has been suggested it was a case of wanting to add variety by bringing in new maps in beta 7.0.GameFAQs: Counter-Strike (PC) Map History Guide by prax0r Official Description Counter-Terrorists: Rescue the hostages. Take out the Terrorists without jeopardizing the hostages. Terrorists: Prevent Counter-Terrorist force from rescuing the hostages. Other Notes: There are 4 hostages in the mission. Use the alternate water route if needed. Development The map was created by Justin "N0TH1NG" DeJong. He claimed to have received the inspiration for the map in a dream and even though the design of the map did deviate from his initial plan, he felt it ended up for the better. Cameras were prominently featured in maps at that time, including in the version of Siege that was current as of then. Despite this, Justin felt they didn't contribute much to the gameplay and therefore decided not to have cameras in the Docks.Clan FiRE! - NOTH1NG Interview. Archived from the original on 2000-02-29. The map was initially added in Counter-Strike Beta 2.0. It received a few updates during its inclusion in the game. For beta 3.0 a minor change was made where the scientist hostage models would use different looks. Perhaps the biggest update occured in beta 4.0. The warehouse by the Counter-Terrorist spawn was made inaccessible to prevent camping. In addition a second window was added to the hostage room by the Terrorist docks to give better visibility into the room. Some minor cosmetic changes were also made, which included the addition of pinboards to a few of the rooms, slightly changing the location of one of the boats, and finally making some of the previously blinking lights constantly lit. Most likely due to an oversight, the wooden poles that used to block access further down the river by the Terrorist docks were removed and players would now simply face an invisible wall when trying to proceed. The final update by Justin was made for beta 6.0. It was a minor update that removed a ladder from a drop-down duct that was more of an annoyance and didn't serve any useful purpose. All hostages were also updated to use the new hostage models introduced in beta 5.0. The last appearance of the map was in beta 6.8 Despite the unfortunate passing of Justin DeJong, the legacy of the map lived on. The map was updated by Brian "Fletch" Thomas, Patrick "Mojo" Krefting, and Joshua "Euro*Brew" DeJong with Mike "MikeZilla" Neumann and "jOeSmOe" providing new textures. This updated version of the map was released on March 3, 2001 under the name cs_docks_v1.Counter-Map - In the News. Archived from the original on 2001-04-05. It featured new textures, redone cliffs and many environmental tweaks. This refurbished version of the map was scheduled to appear in Counter-Strike 1.1,Counter-Map - Map Spotlight: cs_docks (version 2). Archived from the original on 2006-02-15. but for reasons unknown it was not included. Gallery docks_ctspawn.png|Counter-Terrorist spawn docks_tspawn.png|Terrorist spawn docks_backentrance.png|Terrorist's Warehouse/Back Entrance docks_hostageroom1.png|Hostage room #1 docks_hostageroom2.png|Hostage room #2 docks_waterroute.png|Water route/Sewer Beta52-p90.jpg Cs docks v1 01.jpg Cs docks v1 02.jpg Cs docks v1 03.jpg Tactics * In this map, it's good to use rifles or close combat weapons like shotguns. * Flashbangs, smokes and HE grenades are very useful in the tunnels if many opponents are assaulting you. * The back entrance (via the water) is not often used or covered players, so you can use this to your advantage and attack from the back. * As a Counter-Terrorist, you can use the sewer entrance underwater by the CT spawn, but be careful. If you happen upon Terrorists, they have an advantage in the availability of cover. Use flashbangs before exiting the sewers. Trivia * There are 11 spawn points for Counter-Terrorists, but only 10 for Terrorists. *A HECU Radio from Half-Life can be found on the map. However, it is simply a prop and cannot be destroyed or used. References Category:Hostage rescue maps Category:Counter-Strike cut maps